


An Angel Is The Perfect Match For The Devil

by Tropicalnight



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Dating Revealed, magazine cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalnight/pseuds/Tropicalnight
Summary: They froze as they looked at the Magazine Cover. And then the title.'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Tenth Owner Of Vongola Revealed To Be Dating Namimori Demon Principal, Hibari Kyoya.'All three grew ashen because of dear god, all that time they were insulting Dame-Tsuna with their friends, who was Hibari Kyoya's fucking boyfriend and Vongola Decimo. And they all knew that if H-Hibari-san found out, let's just say there won't be any funeral because they wouldn't even find their bodies.And Lambo, like the sadistic bastard that he was, was just grinning that someone had given him the world, and he had thrown it on their head because he didn't need it, he just needed his classmates to be scared as hell.





	An Angel Is The Perfect Match For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this on a whim~

It all started with Hibari Kyoya, feared principal of Namimori Chuu, not coming to school. It was all so shocking when the terrified late students dashed to the school gate, seconds from peeing their pants because of oh God they were late and then finding no one waiting to bite them to death.

It was confusing, but relieving nonetheless. Though almost everybody was constantly looking over their shoulders, as if expecting a tonfa to be situated at their backs, ready to kill them.

Lambo Bovino was possibly the only one who seemed so lax during the whole thing as if Hibari Kyoya missing school was not a sign of the apocalypse.

Then the next day, he arrived in his expensive limousine with tinted glass that was probably more expensive than their lives combined, holding some sort of expensive-looking magazine in his hand, smirking almost victoriously. When some of his classmates oh so curiously asked what he was holding, he just grinned again and generously showed them the cover.

They stared. And stared. And stared.

The cover of the magazine was a clearly professionally-done picture of two males, one wearing a comfortable-looking but a clearly expensive suit, with a tie and an orange dress shirt underneath. His face was also very attractive, brown, almost orange warm orbs and styled spiked brown hair; almost feminine-like. He had a beaming smile on his face like he was not freaking holding the hand and standing oh so close to fucking Hibari Kyoya, who, FYI, was also in a suit, but with a purple dress shirt. Their principal, much to their horror, actually had a bit tense, but a generally relaxed smile on his face. Something that you'd see on normal people, not violent Hibari Kyoya.

Then looked at the title and froze.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Tenth Owner Of Vongola Revealed To Be Dating Namimori Demon Principal, Hibari Kyoya.'

All three grew ashen because of dear god, all that time they were insulting Dame-Tsuna with their friends, who was Hibari Kyoya's fucking boyfriend and Vongola Decimo. And they all knew that if H-Hibari-san found out, let's just say there won't be any funeral because they wouldn't even find their bodies.

Because everyone knew Vongola Corporation, the major Italian company and biggest Corporation in the world that had countless branches around the world, and oh my God Lambo wasn't kidding when he said that his Tsuna-nii was as rich as hell.

And Lambo, like the sadistic bastard that he was, was just grinning that someone had given him the world, and he had thrown it on their head because he didn't need it, he just needed his classmates to be scared as hell.

Some students gathered to see what all the tension was all about, and they looked pretty freaked out too.

Takuya watched from the sidelines, his face gaining the sparest smirk. He noticed the magazine from afar and was pretty satisfied to see how scared his asshole classmates were.

Actually, that one looked like he was pretty close to hyperventilating.

His eyes caught Lambo's and he was glad to see that Lambo's face mirrored his. He was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

His friend, Ann, who was looking cooly at her classmates, turned to him, "You mean they seriously didn't notice any other magazines with Sawada Tsunayoshi's face on them? Dude, some people need more exposure to cool shit."

Takuya could only sigh and wonder, more than a bit in awe, about what kind of person could tame the most violent person he'd ever met, and actually make him smile like a love-sick guy?

* * *

A couple of weeks later, on a Saturday, a scoop was caught in an amusement park about a certain adorable brunet and his terrifying boyfriend.

Let me repeat that; on a Saturday. A weekend. A place where every lovey-dovey couple went on free days. And it was crowded as fuck. And everyone knew about how the skylark hated crowds, they had gotten bitten to death more times than they could count for that reason, alright? And they were going on rides and getting ice cream and all the other shit like a normal couple. And there was a picture of freaking Hibari Kyoya, terrifying suspected-vampire extraordinaire, licking a drop of ice cream from the blushing Tsunayoshi's upper lip. And he was smirking.

Oh God. And the nurse had the nerve to wonder why there were many students coming in that day; some with nosebleeds, and others who had fainted.

And Lambo freaking Bovino was seen holding the magazine cover (with the kissing pic), smirking alongside Hibari Kyoya, who was marveling his work of art and mentally thinking about the number of ways he was going to ravage his Tsunayoshi that night.

Needless to say, it was an interesting day. And a pleasurable night for the Vongola Decimo who was cursing his lover for seducing him when he was supposed to be doing paperwork.

Damn him. And Reborn shot him three times for that too!

But he loved him, so it was okay.

(And he did have a lot of fun, okay? But he had pride so no way was he going to admit that!)

Though Kyoya probably knew anyway, judging by the confident smirk he had given him when he passed by the blushing Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Omake (duh, everybody knew I was going to do this):

"Kyoya," Tsuna near-whined desperately, but Kyoya only smirked wider. "Please, Kyoya." Tsuna felt heat travel to his face, and he desperately tried to look anywhere but Kyoya.

"What?" Kyoya asked so innocently, but Tsuna knew that he was anything but. Goddamnit Kyoya!

"I-I, I need to" He swallowed thickly, "to do my p-paperwork." His voice cracked despite everything. Damn his sensitivity to Kyoya's touch!

"I'm not doing anything," Instead of answering him, Tsuna looked down to his crotch, which was almost completely covered by Kyoya's rubbing hand. "Then who's touching- mmmph~" His protest turned into a breathy, soft moan as Kyoya's skilled, experienced hand continued rubbing hard, causing stimulation to rise in him. "Ha..ha, K-Kyoya,"

Kyoya cast a heated look at him, causing him to blush further. His paperwork laid partly forgotten on the study desk. Kyoya leaned into him, his fingers, torturously slow, stroking his clothed length. His mouth moved to his ear, his breath deliberately ghosting over it, "I want you under me, aroused and panting, and I want it tonight." His wet tongue traveled inside Tsuna's ear shell, and his teeth scrapped it lightly, causing Tsuna to shiver, getting more lured by the second.

"O-okay." Even in the darkness, Kyoya could see his lover's darkened eyes light up in anticipation. He smirked victoriously, promising his lover a definitely well-spent night. He scooped him up in his arms, silencing his protests with a light kiss on his forehead, and watched as Tsuna blushingly leaned into his chest.

As he was making his way to Tsunayoshi's room (he had a bigger bed after all, and Tsunayoshi's bed was his bed anyway), multiple people shot him a thumbs-up and a quiet good luck, much to his amusement and Tsuna's embarrassment. The maids were particularly vocal in their support, and their squeals awoke multiple people.

As they entered their bedroom, Kyoya wasted no time in locking the door and loosening his tie, before proceeding to gently lay Tsunayoshi on his bed. Before the lightly flushed boy could say or do anything, a warm set of lips made their way against his mouth, and he soon lost himself in the heated, ridiculously amazing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all my 1827 HAVE to have making-out scenes in them. What is the matter with me?!
> 
> Leave a Kudo, or a Review. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it~!


End file.
